STALKERS
by donata desu ka Canada-kun
Summary: Super Talented Anonymous Loving Kids Eagerly Researching Superheros. Two girls on a mission to stalk their current obsessions, Iron man and Captain America of the Avengers. With crazy insane ideas being conducted every day, there is never a dull moment in the lives of these girls.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was another normal day for the Avengers. Get up, have breakfast, do recreational activities before lunch, and then save New York City from sudden doom. Normal? Sadly yes.

The Avengers figured today would be like most, and for the most part it was. The unexpected part happened while they were fighting. Oddly enough it came from a bush.

Capitan America and Iron Man were standing next to each other taking out the bad guys. Captain America, being the leader of the Avengers, was giving people orders.

He looked over at Iron Man and said, "Watch my back." His serious side showing as he was about to run over and take out some bad guys. Before he got the chance both men heard something from the other side of the street.

"I'll watch it all day." A female voice said from behind the bushes. Both men stopped. Slowly they turned around, looking for the source of the voice. A smacking sound could be heard, followed by a hiss of some sort. "Why'd you hit me!" The voice demanded.

Suddenly a second voice was heard. "You just blew our cover! Though I'm not sure how it worked so long in the first place." The second voice then said quieter, "I mean geez your such a creeper."

The first voice seemed insulted. "I am not a creeper!"

The second voice scoffed. "Yeah because dragging me out to the middle of a battlefield so you can spy on your crush while he fights isn't creepy at all." Sarcasm was dripping in her words.

Suddenly a girl stood up from behind the bush. Her short curly red hair was dyed pink in the front and had blue streaks behind it. She seemed to be angry, but she looked as if she was pouting. "That is not the only reason we came out here! The first reason was to get some books, and this just came as like... a..." She stopped, trying to find the right word. She snapped her fingers, trying desperately to remember the word she wanted to use. "a umm... kinda like... an added bonus!" She stopped for a moment, rethinking what she'd just said. She then nodded confirming that it sounded right.

The other girl stood up then. She was slightly taller than her friend, with short brown hair. She stared at her friend, clearly unamused to be there. "Please. You practically mauled people just to get out here. We hadn't even gotten any books before we came out here. Besides you've been wanting to drag me to stalk him with you for months." The two girls glared at each other momentarily, the first girl using this time to think of a comeback.

Soon enough she opened her mouth and continued the bickering. "Well I had to wait a few months before I could just go and stalk him!" Though she seemed to mean it as a comeback, it didn't really turn out that way. "I was trying to think of a plan of action to stalk him. It doesn't just happen over night! These things take time!" She said, raising her voice as she went. "And it just so happened that the opportunity arose that I could stalk him without the careful planning and just go with the spur of the moment and just do it! This isn't something that happens every day you know! Its luck! Pure plain and simple luck! So I went with it!" She shouted sounding too dramatic for their topic of conversation. "And sure maybe I did plow through a lot of people," She stopped for a moment and looked down, "And maybe a few people were pushed away." Her friend rolled her eyes at this, but the first girl flipped her head up so fast you'd think she'd gotten whip flash. "But that doesn't matter! The point is! That I am fulfilling my dream here! And I mean come on." She said, a rather creepy smile coming onto her face as she reached over and put a hand on her friends shoulder. The other girl stared at the hand suspiciously. "Who wouldn't want to watch dat ass in tights." She said in a sing-song voice. Her friend paled, before violently flicking the hand off of her shoulder.

"You have so many problems! So many I cant even imagine why your not in a mental hospital!" She screamed at her. The other girl just laughed, thinking nothing of the comment.

It was safe to say that, surprisingly, both Captain America and Iron Man were creeped out. Beyond belief.

It was safe to say that Tony had dealt with women like this before, but this was a new level of creepy to him. So if it was weird to Tony, Steve must be having his mind blown. Too shocked for words, both of them just continued to stare at the two girls.

Suddenly both girls became aware of stares on them. They both turned to see Captain America and Iron Man staring at them. The first girl slowly leaned towards her friend.

She loudly whispered, "I think our covers been blown." Her friend stopped for a moment, then turned and glared at her.

"No shit." She said, a bit crudely. The first girl frowned at her.

"No need to be snippy." She said simply, before turning slightly to look at the two men in front of them. She looked Captain America up and down before smiling at both of them. Each of them receiving slight shivers. "Sorry if we disturbed you." She said happily, no remorse in being caught. "We'll just be out of your way now." She stated as she grabbed her friends wrist and dragged her away from the two men.

Both of them watched the girls leave, not able to take their eyes off of them. Even when the two had gone out of sight they stared at where they had gone. Both of them were to shocked to do anything else. They didn't get out of their stupor until the battle was over, having missed it all watching the girls bicker, and the team came over to see what was wrong with them.

Of course their were a lot of questions about what happened. It was strange that two of the strongest team members both just stopped fighting in the middle of a battle. Captain America, suddenly embarrassed, just shook his head and started back to the Avengers tower. Trying desperately to figure out what had just happened.

Iron Man just muttered something about some civilians that were still around. Before he also took of to the Avengers tower. Going straight to his lab to think about what had happened, and maybe who the two girls were. Wanting more information on the stalkers of their leader, Capitan America.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After having JARVIS look up the two girls, having gotten a picture of them using the Iron Man mask, Tony was able to get some basic information on them.

The girl who had initially started talking was the first one he found. Her full name was Sommer Momo Williams. He easily found her facebook account, and had a quick look around. She was 21 years old and was going to college in New York, studying to be a history teacher. She was originally from Minnesota. She went to high school in Waconia and played volleyball in grade school. Her parents were divorced, one lived in Norwood and the other lived in Excelsior. Tony realized that her hair seemed to have a pattern of being weird.

Her friend was a bit harder to find. She didn't seem to have a facebook account, or anything else that would portray her. Thankfully Sommer had a few pictures of her on her facebook page. Her name was Nicki Ciagan Jones. It seemed that both girls went to high school together, and that they were at college together as well.

Tony could have looked to find out a lot more about the girls, but he really didn't want to. It was creepy enough that they were stalking his friend, but then for him to sort of creep on them was even creepier. Or at least it was in his mind. He figured just the basic facts were needed to suppress his curiosity anyway. And now that he had it, he could try to forget about them.

Just as Tony was about to close the information he had found about the two girls Steve walked into his work shop, looking very distraught.

He walked over to Tony, looking a bit uncomfortable. He was looking at the ground and glanced up at Tony, then to the computer screen. Immediately his face became a bright shade of red.

Tony slowly looked at the computer screen as well, seeing a picture of Sommer holding up an action figure of Capitan America with a very child like expression. Tony looked back up at Steve and grinned. "Well." He started, gaining Steve's attention. "I found your stalkers." Tony said, like it was no big deal. Steve's face darkened in color, and he looked down. Embarrassment written clearly in his features.

Steve shifted on his feet before opening his mouth to speak. "Don't say it like that Tony." Tony just chuckled at his embarrassed friend.

"Ah don't worry Cap," Tony said, using a nickname for Steve. "You should be used to fangirls by now. And if you'd like you can read up about the two of them. Or at least the really creepy one." Tony said indicating to the picture of Sommer. Steve glared lightly at Tony, not liking how rudely he was talking about someone he didn't even know. Though its not like he could disagree, he just wouldn't say it out loud.

"No Tony, I don't want to read about them." Steve told him lightly. Seeming to be scolding Tony mentally about looking the two girls up.

Tony just shrugged, not really caring either way about what Steve did. Its not like it was a big deal. Tony figured this was a big city and he doubted they'd just run into these girls again.

Unless of course they started stalking Steve again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It had been around a month since the "incident" as Tony put it. Tony and Steve tried not to talk about it, and Steve seemed to be burying it in his subconscious.

Today was a new day, as Steve would say, and the team was going out to do some bonding. Fury thought it was necessary for the team to work well together, on and off the battlefield. So for this weeks bonding the team decided to do something simple.

To the library it was.

Of course they were going to a smaller library to hopefully attract less attention from people. Though having Tony and Thor it was hard to be discreet.

The trip to the library was strangely uneventful. Of course their was the occasional crazed fan. Other than that it was nice.

The library they had picked was rather old. It was small, but yet felt very homely inside. Their was a large sitting area inside that had a fireplace and seating all around. The team quickly separated to find books to their separate standards. Each finding their desired genera.

Everyone regrouped in the sitting area, taking their time reading, and perhaps sharing in their findings. Though mostly they just sat quietly reading. So as to not draw attention to themselves, though mostly it was so the librarian didn't hound them for making noise.

At noon the team decided it was time to leave. A few of them, before leaving, checked out some books to read at home. Carrying them all the way back to the tower, which wasn't too far to carry them.

Seeing as how easily the team had gotten there, they figured the trip back would go smoothly as well.

Oh how wrong they were.

About two blocks away from the library the team passed a college campus. Thinking nothing of it, the team simply walked by. None of them taking notice to two girls, just a few feet away from where they were walking.

The girl to initially spot them quickly threw her books aside and grabbed her friends wrist. In turn making her drop her books. Her friend opened her mouth to yell at her random friend, but was cut off by a hand on her mouth. Her friend glared at her, as she continued to drag her along. She quickly realized that her friend was chasing after the Avengers team, and couldn't help but stare a second longer at Tony, though she'd deny ever doing so.

The two girls made their way over to the Avengers, hiding behind trees and bushes along the way. Of course two girls hiding behind small trees didn't work out very well, but the team managed to not see them.

Just as the Avengers were about to turn the street corner, a ringing went off. All of them stopped, and turned around. Suddenly they were all very aware of the two girls following them.

Steve paled slightly. Seeing that it was none other than the two girls that had followed him during a battle. Tony stared at them oddly, not knowing why they were both trying to hide behind a tree skinnier than Sommer. Who was quite skinny to begin with.

Seeing as they had been discovered Sommer and Nicki stared at the Avengers. Sommer quickly looked down at her phone and turned it off. She then looked back up at the team. All of a sudden she jumped out from behind the tree and turned to Nicki. "Nicki! Our covers been blown! Quick! Evasive maneuverer number 7!" And with that Sommer started running back to the campus. Nicki stared at her a minute before shouting back.

"Using a vocab word and a number doesn't make it any more understandable!" Nicki started walking after her, not wanting to bother running up to Sommer.

Sommer turned from where she had run ahead and yelled back to Nicki. "If I say it then its bound to make no sense! You should know that by now!" She then turned and ran back onto the campus. Finding her previously thrown books and picking them up. Then stood waiting for Nicki to arrive.

Nicki nodded her head and mumbled something along the lines of, "She does have a point." When she met back up with Sommer she smacked her head and told her she was an idiot. Sommer just laughed and the two of them continued walking through the campus. Both ignoring the now mentally disturbed Avengers team.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Inside room 17B in the girls college dorm room sat Sommer and her friend Nicki. Sommer was sitting at her desk, computer open, trying to write a paper. Nicki was laying on her bed writing her own report for school. Nicki continuously typed away on her report, while Sommer slowly typed words taking lots of breaks to think about what to write. Getting thoroughly tired of her paper Sommer groaned and turned around to face Nicki.

"Nicki i'm bored." She whined. Nicki glanced up at her then back to her report, ignoring her whiny friend. "Nicki... Nicki... Nickiiiiii... Nikiiiiiiiiii. NICKI!"

"WHAT?!" Nicki yelled irritated with her obnoxious friend. Sommer pouted at her.

"i'm bored!" Nicki glared at her.

"I don't care. Just finish your paper so we can do something else." Sommer groaned, but went back to her paper.

Sommer quickly got distracted by something in the room, though that wasn't surprising considering the room was filled with anime, books, and robots. Every time she got distracted Nicki would yell at her to finish her paper. Getting her back on track and working on her paper.

Finally finishing her paper Sommer quickly stood up and stretched. Throwing her ams in the air she yelled out happily, "I'm done!" Nicki just rolled her eyes at her, quickly putting the finishing touches on her paper. Sommer sighed and sat down on her chair again, rolling it closer to Nicki. "So Nicki." She said happily. "What do you think we should do next?" Nicki raised an eyebrow at Sommer, clearly not understanding what she was talking about.

"What the fuck are you talking about now?" Sommer pouted and glared at Nicki.

"I'm talking about what were guna do next to stalk the avengers." Sommer said in a sing song voice. Nicki sputtered, clearly not expecting that.

"Seriously what is wrong with you!" Sommer just laughed and shrugged.

"I'm serious Nicki. If we don't start seeing them more often than their guna forget about us!" Nicki scoffed at her.

"I don't think anyone that you've stalked could ever forget about you. Your just too creepy." Sommer smiled lightly and put a hand over her heart.

"Oh Nicki, you say the sweetest things." She sing songed happily. Nicki just rolled her eyes at her. "Now come on Nicki, I need a good plan. I mean the only thing I can think of is to just like try to find them and creep on them, but we've already done that so it'll be boring! We need to do something exciting! Something they'll never see coming!" Sommer started shouting at the end, getting more excited and fired up as she went. She went so far as to stand up and punch her fist in the air.

Nicki just stared at her. Clearly not understanding Sommer. Nicki stared at Sommer for about a minute, Sommer trying to calm herself from her little speech. Finally she opened her mouth to speak. "Well we could just go over to their house." Nicki was seriously questioning her sanity when she gave Sommer the idea. Though Sommer seemed to like it.

Her eyes widened and a huge grin broke out on her face. "Oh my gosh Nicki! That's a fantastic idea! They'd never expect us to go to their house!" Sommer started jumping up and down in excitement. She stopped suddenly and put her hand to her chin in thought. "But how would we get in. I'm sure Tony has guards or something around the building."

Nicki stared at her crazy friend. "Sommer we cant go into their house! We can creep outside of it but we cant go into it! That's illegal!" Sommer looked at her and scoffed.

"Since when have I ever cared about something being illegal." Nicki gaped at her and Sommer just laughed. Taking out some paper and planing out how to get into the avengers house.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Four days after Sommer decided to go to the Avengers house she set her plan into motion. Waiting in their room, Nicki sat on her bed and watched in boredom as Sommer set up a giant crate.

"Tell me again what the plan is?" Nicki asked, still not getting the point of how this was supposed to work. Sommer sighed and rolled her eyes before looking at Nicki

"Weren't you listening the first three times I told you?" Nicki just gave her a blank look. Sommer huffed before speaking. "Ok here's the plan. So listen closely. I'm going to hide in this crate and your going to wear this suit and pretend to be a UPS person. Your going to go into the building carrying this crate on a dolly. People will just assume you know what your doing and let you go in and deliver the package." Sommer happily explained.

Nicki stared up in thought for a minute. "But what if someone asks why I'm there? What would I tell them?" Sommer stopped a minute and put a hand on her chin and thought about it.

"Hmm. Well, how about you say you've got a delivery for Tony. And if they ask what its for get like offended and say it's parts for him. Or just something like that." Sommer said smiling.

Nicki thought for a minute and shrugged. "Yeah I guess that'd work."

Sommer smiled. "Yeah and just like make yourself seem important. Pretend you belong there and you do this everyday. The easiest thing to think is just to look important and everyone will assume that you are." Sommer said happily. Nicki stared at her for a minute, seemingly suspicious.

"How in the world did you come up with that?" Sommer laughed a bit nervously.

"I googled it." She sing songed.

Nicki rolled her eyes. "I should have known." She mumbled. Sommer just laughed and continued to get her crate ready.

Once Sommer finished her crate the two girls finished getting ready. Nicki put on a brown suit that Sommer had sewn the UPS sign on it, along with a fake name for Nicki. They had a dolly waiting outside, and before they left Sommer grabbed a clipboard with a pen and paper attached to it, just for good measure.

Sommer managed to get one of their friends from the dorm to give them a ride to the city. About a block from the Avengers tower. They pulled into an alley and waved to their friend as she drove away. Nicki and Sommer opened the crate and Sommer began climbing into it.

"I hope your not too heavy." Nicki said as she watched Sommer climb into the crate. Sommer sat up and glared at her.

"You just be glad I didn't make you wear a mustache. Cuz that was my plan B." Nicki glared as Sommer laid down in the crate. She then went to close the crate, Sommer smiling up at her as she did so. So she glared at her and mumbled about her fat ass. Sommer opened her mouth but Nicki closed the crate before she said anything.

"Now keep quite so they don't get suspicious." Nicki told her through the crate. Inside Sommer pouted. Nicki put the crate on the dolly and then started off to the Avengers tower.

The tower was much more intimidating than Nicki imagined. For starters it was huge. And the fact that it had a huge 'Avengers' written on it didn't help. The inside wasn't much better.

The main lobby was filled with people. Business people, tourists, secretaries. Way more people than Nicki had expected for a tower that housed superheros.

Nicki took a moment to gain her confidence. She was already here, so she just had to go through with the plan. It was either that or listen to Sommer complain about it for hours upon hours when they got home.

Nicki picked up the dolly again and started walking it through the lobby. She could see people looking at her questioningly, but she just kept her head up and made a bee line for the elevators.

A few people looked like they were going to question her, but she would just clear her throat and glance down at her clip board. Making it seem like she was checking the address for her package. She would then nod and keep going, and the people would continue to ignore her.

Once on the elevator Nicki closed the doors and pushed the button for the top floor. She let out a sigh of relief when the doors closed. She could just barely make out the sounds of Sommer squealing inside her crate. She was like a caged animal.

Finally the elevator doors opened and Nicki held her breath. She slowly walked out of the elevator with the crate. She walked through the house until she came to the kitchen and living room. From the hallway she had walked down the kitchen was to the right, with a small eating area next to it closest to where she was. To the left was the living room. A couch, some chairs, a coffee table, and of course a huge flat screen TV were spread out around the room. Nicki brought the crate in between both areas, seeing as they were both in the same room. She quickly glanced around, making sure no one was there, before opening the crate and letting Sommer out.

The first thing Sommer did was sit up and take a huge breath. Gasping at the fresh air. "Man I thought I'd made enough air holes." She said, as she wheezed in air.

Nicki stared at her, then looked at the crate. "You didn't make any air holes." She stated. Sommer, who had finally started breathing normally, looked at Nicki then down at the crate. Slowly the gears in her brain turned.

"Oh shit! I knew I forgot something!" She yelled, before glaring at the crate. "Stupid crate." She said, but then looked up and remembered where she was. A huge smile grew on her face and she started squealing. "OHMYGOSH! THIS IS SO AMAZING!" Nicki covered her ears, trying to block out Sommer's shouting and squealing.

Sommer hugged the crate mumbling, "Good job cratey." Then she jumped out of the crate and started looking around the house. Nicki cautiously following her.

Once Sommer had looked around enough she went up to Nicki, that huge smile never leaving her face. Nicki looked at her and sighed.

"Alright you've looked around, now lets leave before someone sees us." Nicki instructed, not wanting to get in trouble for breaking and entering.

Sommer laughed at her, confusing Nicki. "Oh Nicki were going to get caught." Nicki stared at her a minute, not able to say anything. Then Nicki started freaking out.

Nicki started mumbling incoherent things before she was finally able to form words. "What do you mean were going to get caught!?" She shouted at Sommer.

Sommer stared at her like she was crazy. Apparently not understanding Nicki's panic. "Dude come on. How would we get out? I mean if your delivering a package your not going to come back out with the package. Thats suspicious." Sommer said like it was the most obvious thing ever.

Nicki stared at her for a minute before twitching and freaking out again. "Then why the hell did you make the plan to deliver a package!?" Nicki shouted at her.

Sommer just shrugged. "They probably have my face on like a 'Do not permit into the building' sign or something. And I figured this would be the only way I would be able to get in without anyone seeing my face." Nicki just stared at her. Too angry and lost for words. For all her worth Nicki couldn't figure out why Sommer would make this plan.

"Why would you make this plan if it was destined to fail!?" Sommer glared at her.

"Because I wanted to get into their house! Besides this was your idea first!" Sommer shouted, trying to put the blame on Nicki.

Nicki gaped at her. Shocked that Sommer would try to blame her for this. "This was so not my idea! Your the one that wanted to stalk them!" Nicki closed her mouth and got more angry then shocked. Realizing that Sommer usually blames her for things.

Sommer glared at her. "Well yeah it was my idea to stalk him, but you said we should go into their house!"  
"That is not what I said!" Nicki started.

The girls were so engaged in their fight, they failed to hear the elevator doors open, and footsteps start to come closer to where they were.

"I said we should go to there house, and I meant we could just stand outside of the tower or something! Not be criminals and go into their house! That was your twisted thinking!"

"You still gave me the idea! You know I couldn't have thought up a plan like this without help for at least another month or two! So it is too your fault!" Sommer yelled, running out of reasons why this could be Nicki's fault.

Nicki opened her mouth to prove how wrong Sommer was, when she caught sight of the other people who were now in the room with them. She shrank into herself. "Oh my god." Mortification written on her face.

Sommer, confused as to why Nicki wasn't yelling at her, turned around and saw their new company. She smiled, and barely squeaked out, "Oh my god."

The two groups stared at each other. Nicki briefly wondered why they hadn't attacked them or made them surrender themselves. But then she realized they probably walked in on them fighting and no good criminal would do something so stupid. So they must have realized they were harmless. Mostly.

All of a sudden Tony started laughing. Not chuckling either, full out gut gusting laughing. Everyone stared at him like he was crazy. Though for some this seemed to prove that he was crazy.

He wiped an imaginary tear from his eye as his laughter died down. He pointed at the two girls. "You two are the most determined fangirls I've ever seen. I mean really. Sneaking into our house just to creep on Cap here," he gestured to Steve, "That's just too much." He finished, chuckling a bit at the end.

Sommer smiled, seemingly touched by the comment from Tony, Nicki was a different story though.

She looked horribly offended. Taking a step away from Sommer she looked at him like he was stupid. "Oh no. Don't lump me in with that one." She said, pointing at Sommer, a slightly disgusted tone in her voice. Sommer opened her mouth and turned to Nicki. Offense written on her face. "This whole idiotic idea was here's. I just somehow got suckered into it." Nicki stated, raising her hands in defense.

Sommer glared at her. "We have discussed this and it was your idea that we came here!" Sommer shouted, bringing back their previous topic of conversation.

Nicki threw her hands down in exasperation. She looked at Sommer sceptically. "Really. Your going to bring this up again? Your the one who's mental enough to think of a plan thats going to fail! And then be stupid enough to actually do it!" Sommer countered, goading Nicki back into the fight.

While the two girls bickered Tony stepped away from the other avengers and walked towards the girls. "So could you two tell me exactly what your plan was?" Both girls stopped. They turned and stared at Tony a minute, before Nicki turned and glared at Sommer.

"Yeah Sommer, why don't you tell him what exactly your plan was." Nicki crossed her arms, and continued to glare at Sommer.

Sommer stuck her tongue out ant Nicki, then turned and smiled at Tony. "Well," She started, "The plan was that I would hide in cratey here." She pointed at the crate sitting on the floor next to them. "And then Nicki would dress up as a UPS lady and pretend to be delivering a package to you." She said happily pointing to Tony.

Tony raised an eyebrow at this. "Why deliver the package to me?" He asked them, not really understanding that.

Sommer grinned at him. "Well come on Tony, you are the one who owns this building. It would make sense for you to get packages the most. It would also make sense that you would get very large packages, for yuno building stuff." She slurred at the end, pretending to be cool. Nicki just shook her head. She knew Sommer wasn't cool.

The avengers stared at them confused for a minute. Tony opened his mouth to say something. Then thought against it. But then a minute later he opened his mouth again and actually said something. "So what was your plan for getting out?"

"There was no plan." "THERE WAS NO PLAN!" Both girls said at the same time. Though Sommer seemed perfectly fine with her lack there of a plan, while Nicki was very angry and still shocked of the no plan plan.

The Avengers stared at them for a minute. Tony started laughing again, Clint joining in with him. Bruce had a small smile on his face, even he could see the humor in this. Thor seemed confused, but smiled none the less. Natasha just raised an eyebrow in confusion, before turning and leaving down another hallway, saying she had better things to do at the moment. And poor Steve was still in shock that the two girls had snuck into his house. He thought he'd be safe in Tony's house.

But he was wrong.

And he was none too happy about it.

Finally everyone calmed down. Sommer smiled and looked around at everyone. Suddenly her eyes landed on Steve.

A chill ran through Steve. He looked up and saw Sommer staring at him, a creepy smile on her face. He nervously smiled back at her. Sommer giggled and turned to Tony.

She smiled at him. "So I suppose we should leave now huh?" Sommer asked cutely. Truly not wanting to leave. Nicki stared down at her friend. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

Taking pity on her Nicki pushed her forward a bit, "Do one last thing before we leave." Nicki said. Then she mumbled, "Otherwise I'll have to hear about it all night." Sommer squealed slightly and ran over to the Avengers.

She stopped in front of them, and glanced back at Nicki. She nodded and gestured with her hands to move forward. Sommer giggled lightly and took a half step forward. Stopping, and fidgeting, before taking another side step towards Steve.

Steve was getting worried.

Sommer was slowly closing in on him. She finally was right next to him. She was barely suppressing a squeal. Slowly she lifted her hand, her pointer finger out, and barely, just barely poked Steve's arm.

Sommer lost it.

She slapped both of her hands to her cheeks and squealed as silently as she could for how excited she was. She quickly ran back over to Nicki, attaching herself to Nicki's arm. She started jumping up and down and trying to suppress her squeal. "OHMYGOSHNICKIITOUCHEDHISARM! ITWASALLHARDANDMUSSLEY! ANDAND... AND JUST AMAZING!" Sommer started giggling and smooshed her face into Nicki's arm, trying to quiet herself.

Nicki just turned her face away, trying to ignore her psycho friend. Finally Sommer calmed down and lifted her face away from Nicki's arm. She smiled up and Nicki and rested her chin on her shoulder. She giggled again, and happily spoke, "Ok now I'm ready to go. I feel that this trip was successful." She giggled again before detaching herself from Nicki's arm. Then she skipped over down the hall to the elevator. She turned around and smiled at Nicki. "Come along Nicki dear! It is time to go back to the dorm." Sommer sing songed as she turned and continued skipping.

Nicki shivered, and turned to the Avengers. "Can someone just hit me so I can forget this day? Seriously. That'd be the only good part of this day." Tony just laughed at her, ignoring her request. She sighed and walked after Sommer down the hall.

Sommer stood in the elevator, keeping the door open for Nicki. Once both girls were inside the elevator Nicki pressed the button for their floor. Before the door closed Sommer stuck her head out and waved at the Avengers. "Bye everyone." She sang out. And just as the door was closing she opened her mouth and creepily said, "Bye Steve."

The doors closed. And both Steve and Nicki were disturbed by Sommer.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sommer and Nicki were currently doing laundry, downstairs in the dorm laundry mat. Nicki sat reading a book in boxers and a large t-shirt. While Sommer stood putting her laundry in the washing machine wearing nothing more than her bra and underwear. Coincidentally she was wearing Captain America themed underwear. And her bra had little shields on it.

Sommer was putting laundry detergent in the machine, singing as she did so. "Doing laundry on a Saturday night~ We have no life~" Nicki immediately looked up and glared at her.

"Just because we're doing laundry on a Saturday, does not mean that we have no life." Sommer cut her off. She looked at her with a knowing look. She knew that they had no life. Even Sommer could figure that one out. Nicki just rolled her eyes and went back to reading.

Sommer giggled and continued to hum and sing while she finished up her laundry. Once finished Sommer started pacing around the room. Suddenly she stopped in front of Nicki. Saying nothing, just waiting for Nicki to look up at her. She knew it would happen eventually.

Nicki, seeing Sommer standing in front of her, sighed and put her book down again. She raised an eyebrow at Sommer, silently asking what she wanted. Sommer smiled and started to talk. "So Nicki, what should we do now? I mean what else is there to do. I really didn't think this would be so hard." Sommer rambled, continuing her pacing.

Nicki decided it best to say nothing. Knowing that Sommer would answer her own questions.

True to her thoughts Sommer started talking again, this time answering her questions. "I suppose we'll just have to be creative. I mean we cant be just like normal people. That'd be boring. No we've got to do unexpected things. Something random and crazy." She laughed and turned to Nicki. "Not that we haven't already done that." Sommer then continued rambling on about nothing in particular. Not that Nicki was interested to begin with.

Sommer looked down, and noticed something. Quickly an idea spread. An idea that she wanted to do. She turned and manically grinned at Nicki.

A chill ran though Nicki. She knew nothing came from such a grin on Sommer.

Sommer walked over to Nicki and put her hands on the chair arms. Trapping Nicki in. She brought her face close to Nicki's. Nicki's breath picked up slightly. Worry and fear setting in.

Sommer, wearing a creepy grin, leaned in and whispered, "I've got the perfect idea. Something they'll never expect." She giggled, and Nicki feared for her life.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"I really don't like this plan." Nicki sobbed. Sommer just laughed.

"Oh it's not that bad." She sang. Nicki groaned, tears in her eyes.

"yes it is. This is the worst thing ever." Sommer just laughed.

Standing outside of the Avengers tower, Sommer and Nicki stood holding two signs. Nicki's sign said, 'Will take off Iron Man shirt for autograph.' And Sommer's sign said, 'Will put on pants for autograph.' Both girls were standing in front of the main doors of the tower, Nicki wearing an iron man shirt, and Sommer wearing a spaghetti strap blue shirt with no pants and Captain America panties.

Nicki was practically in tears from embarrassment, and at the fact that she agreed to do this. "Can't I stop. I don't like this plan." She whined. Sommer smirked at her.

Sommer reached into her bag and pulled out a box. She showed the box to Nicki, making her whine again. Inside the box was a huge Megatron Transformer. "You can't back out until we get what I want, then you can have what you want." She said happily.

Nicki sighed and looked down. "I'm such a sell out." She was depressed. Holding up the sign with no enthusiasm. She was ashamed to even be there holding the stupid sign, but the promise of a Megatron Transformer was too much for her to ignore.

"I am so happy for thinking of this plan, and for figuring out how to trick you into it." Sommer said happily. She was beside herself with joy. In her mind, her scary strange mind, this was the greatest plan ever.

People walking by stared at them, some laughed some scoffed and looked away, and a few others took pictures. All of which Nicki covered her face with her sign.

Inside the tower Tony stood by the window, looking down at Sommer and Nicki. He chuckled as he watched them. The other avengers came over and glanced out the window to see what Tony was laughing at.

Eventually Steve came over to the window. Immediately blushing at the sight. He glanced back to Tony. "Are you planing to go down and give them an autograph?" He asked him.

Tony looked over to him and smirked. "I suppose I should, but I think the red head would rather get an autograph from you." He said smirking up at Steve.

Steve blushed more and looked down at the ground. He glanced back outside and sighed. "I suppose we should go out there. Otherwise they'll be there all day." Tony laughed and clapped Steve on the back.

"That's the spirit Steve." He laughed as they walked to the elevator and went down to the front door.

Once outside Sommer squealed and Nicki blushed and hid behind her sign.

Sommer waved to them. Smiling and holding her sign up higher. "Are you guna sign it?" She asked cutely. Steve blushed and tried not to look at all of her.

Steve sighed and walked over. Sommer quickly produced a marker from her bag. She also brought over and smaller piece of poster board. Handing both to him and smiling expectantly. He smiled lightly and took the pen and paper from her. He wrote, 'To my ever faithful Fan, Love Captain America.' Sommer squealed and hugged the paper to her chest. She quickly, but carefully, put the paper in her bag. As she pulled away she also pulled out a pair of shorts. She quickly put them on, though she didn't seem to happy about it. After she had her pants on, she giggled and gave Steve a quick hug.  
Steve blushed, of course, and sort of hugged her back. Thinking it rude to not hug her back. Sommer pulled away soon enough and glanced at Nicki. The smile on her face so wide Steve thought her face hurt.

Tony smirked at Nicki, who blushed and looked down. Totally embarrassed. He saw Sommer reach down into her bag and pull out another piece of poster board and a pen. She giggled as she handed it to Tony.

"You've gotta sign this one to Nicki." She said happily. She then backed away a step or two. Tony smirked and uncapped the marker.

He swiftly wrote Nicki her autograph. 'Stay Sexy Babe~ Love Tony~' Tony handed Nicki the paper, her blush intensified. Sommer laughed and took both of Nicki's signs. She put the autograph in her bag and rolled up the sign. Then she smirked at Nicki.

"Alright Nicki, time to hold your end of the bargain." She said manically. Nicki twitched and glared at her. Though it wasn't threatening because of her deep blush.

"I agreed because I never thought they would actually come down here and sign it!" She yelled. But blushed when Tony and Sommer laughed.

"But they did. And for the record I told you this was the best plan ever. It totally worked." Sommer said in a sing song voice. Happiness and pride evident in her stature.

Nicki sputtered and glared. But knew if she didn't just take off her shirt she'd never get that Megatron Transformer. Very quickly she pulled off her Iron Man t-shirt.

Tony and Sommer laughed, but once the shirt was off Tony complained. "That's not exactly what I expected." Of course Nicki had an under shirt underneath her t-shirt. Nicki blushed even more and looked down. Not wanting to see anyone right now.

Sommer laughed and smiled at Nicki. "Well now that that's over we should get going." She picked up her bag and grabbed Nicki's arm. Dragging her away and back towards their dorm. Waving back at Tony and Steve, she smiled and cupped her mouth. "Thanks for making my day you guys!" She giggled and waved as she walked away with Nicki. Tony chuckled and waved back, while Steve had a small smile and waved as well.

Tony smirked and looked over to Steve. "You do realize we'll probably be seeing them again soon." Tony laughed as Steve sighed and got slightly depressed.

"Yes, I did figure that would happen." Tony laughed at him as they both walked back into their house.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Tony was downstairs in his lab one morning, working away at a new invention for his suite. He was interrupted when his phone rang. He looked down and saw it was from an unknown caller. He stared at his phone for a minute, deciding if he should answer it or not. Just before the call was ended he answered it.

He cautiously put the phone to his ear. "Hello?" Tony asked. What he heard could only be described as a squeal. Tony was glad it wasn't a loud obnoxious squeal, and that his eardrums were still intact.

"Oh my gosh I can't believe it worked!" The girl, Tony noted, on the other line giggled.

Tony sighed, figuring it was some crazy fangirl who somehow got his number. He figured he'd have to get another new number, and that was always a hassle. He was then about to close his phone when the girl told him to wait.

"Don't hang up yet! It's Sommer!" Tony stopped at this. He put his phone back to his ear and questioned the girl.

"The Sommer who snuck into my house?" He questioned, smirking slightly. The girl laughed.

"Yeah that was me. I leave quite the impression huh?" Sommer said happily in a sing song voice. She was quite proud of herself actually.

Tony laughed. "So," He stopped and laughed again, "I may regret this, but how did you get my number?" Sommer laughed, and Tony wasn't sure he wanted to know how she got it.

"Oh that? Pf it was easy." Sommer said happily. Tony stopped for a minute. He hadn't expected that as an answer.

It took him a moment to think of an answer for her. "Care to explain?" He asked her.

Sommer laughed, "I confused Pepper." She stated simply. Tony was a bit confused but chuckled.

"Care to elaborate on that?" Tony was met with silence. He quickly checked his phone to make sure he hadn't lost the call. He hadn't so he put the phone back to his ear.

He could hear Sommer mumbling on the other line. He waited a minute before she finally spoke again. "Uh Nicki is at a morning class so," She stopped. "What does elaborate mean?" Tony couldn't help it, he burst out laughing. He didn't mean to be rude, well sort of, but it was just to much for him. Having the crazy stalker girl call him and then ask him to explain a 10th grade word to him. Tony just couldn't handle that.

Sommer huffed on the other line, and Tony could practically see her pouting. He eventually calmed down and answered her question. "Elaborate just means to explain something in more detail." Tony explained, chuckling a bit at the end.

"Ooohh." Sommer hummed in realization. "Right, I remember that word now. It was a vocab word from high school. I remember cuz my friend had to keep explaining it to me." Sommer said giggling at the end. Tony laughed again. This girl was just to much. "Anyway." Sommer said happily, already pushing the last few minutes out of her mind. "I confused Pepper by calling her a bunch of times. Like I called her and then pretended to be different people. Then while she was talking to one of me I called her as someone else. Eventually she got so confused that when I asked her for your number she just gave it to me because she had another phone call to get to. It was pretty easy actually." She laughed again. "It was really funny. Pepper is fun to mess with, now I can see why you kept her around for so long." Sommer said happily laughing.

Tony chuckled with her. "Finally someone understands."

Tony took a moment to laugh at Sommer personally, while she continued to laugh at Pepper. Tony was laughing at the sheer lengths this girl would go to to get what she wanted. It was unfathomable. Tony was hooked though. It was like watching a TV show. A good one to. Not the usual boring ones they have on.

He chuckled again before asking her what had been on his mind for a while. "So what's the reason you called? Though I can only assume it has something to do with Steve." Tony asked knowingly. The answer seemed pretty obvious, but he wanted to see her reaction.

Sommer giggled a bit, then sighed dreamily. "Yeah it's about Steve." She said dreamily. Then she got serious, or as serious as she can get. "See I came up with this great idea to mess with him." Tony smirked. He could only imagine what crazy plan this girl came up with this time. "But ya see. This plan is sort of flawed-." Tony interrupted her.

"More flawed than your plan to get into my house?" Sommer huffed, which made Tony laugh.

"Sort of." She finally said. Not wanting to completely agree with him. "See part of this plan would have involved being in your house at night," Tony tried to hold in his laughter, "and I figure I can't very easily get into the house at night. I mean I do have some back up plans, but." Sommer trailed off, not bothering to finish her sentence.

Tony chuckled, "Oh I would love to hear all about those back up plans." Tony said laughing at the end.

Sommer ignored him.

"Anyway. So then I thought, 'Hey I know! I'll ask Tony! I bet he'd love to help me freak out Steve!' So then I called Pepper and eventually got your number." Sommer had to stop while Tony laughed. Though she was quite proud of her plan. She always seems to think her plans are flawless.

Once Tony's laughter died down Sommer smiled and spoke into the phone, "So Tony, wanna help me?" Sommer asked him sweetly. Though she had a good guess at the answer.

Tony chuckled before answering her. "With one of your plans? I'm surprised you even had to ask." Sommer giggled, nodding her head, though Tony couldn't see it.

"Well then. Let's get planning."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Late one evening Tony was sitting in the living room. As everyone else went to bed, he'd just sit there, seemingly waiting for something. Soon enough it was 1 in the morning, and Tony was the only one awake.

"Everyone asleep JARVIS?" He asked. His computer answered him simply.

"Yes sir, everyone has gone to bed and is asleep." Tony smirked and nodded.

"Good. Guess I'll get to work then." Tony then stood up and started walking down the hall. Going down the hallway he passed by his comrades bedroom doors. He couldn't hear them, he'd made sure to soundproof all the doors, but he knew they were there. Finally he stopped in front of one door. This room belonged to none other than Steve Rogers, otherwise known as Captain America. Tony pulled out a key from his pocket. Of course he had a skeleton key for all the rooms here. It was his house after all. He quickly unlocked the door and slowly opened it.

Once the door was fully open, Tony quietly walked into the room. He was then glad that he'd covered up his arc reactor. He didn't want Steve waking up from the light.

Tony walked over to the bed in the center of the room. He glanced at it and saw that Steve was defiantly asleep. He grinned to himself, and took a few steps back. Tony reached into his pocket again, and this time pulled out a camera. He glanced back and made sure the door was still a crack open. He was fairly sure that Steve would wake up once he took a picture.

Taking one more step back, for caution, Tony aimed the camera, zoomed in slightly and snapped the picture. Of course there was a bright flash because it was indeed dark. Once the picture was taken Tony quickly slipped out of the room, knowing that it had waken Steve.

Steve, having woken up, looked around his room confused. He could have sworn there was a bright light. He sighed and rubbed his eyes, he couldn't deal with this so early in the morning. He lay back down, figuring it was just his imagination.

Tony, after having left Steve's room, went down to his lab. He went to his desk and turned his computer on. Once it was on, he plugged in the camera to the computer and uploaded the photo he'd just taken. He chuckled when he saw the picture. It had turned out perfect. It was a simple picture really. In the right corner was Steve, peacefully sleeping on his bed. The edge of his bed, near the middle of the picture, was left empty. Though it wouldn't be for long.

Tony opened up his email and attached the photo. He wrote a quick note, and then sent it. He laughed as it sent. Even he couldn't believe she came up with such an idea.

On another side of New York, a college dorm room was illuminated with a soft glow. It wasn't unusual to see dorm rooms lit up in the middle of the night with computers, but there weren't any papers due. So the idea that someone was up so late was figured that they were not up to do homework.

Nicki glanced up at Sommer from under her sheets. She'd been aware that Sommer had stayed up, but she figured she would go to bed sooner than 1. On school nights Sommer was generally good about going to bed at a good time, apparently tonight was different. Nicki just rolled her eyes and turned over, her back facing Sommer.

Sommer had her email open waiting for an email, she was also reading fanfiction but that was just to pass the time. Suddenly the tab with her email blinked, indicating a new email. Sommer quickly finished the paragraph she was reading and went to her email. A wicked grin spread across her face when she saw the email was from Tony.

Sommer opened the email, quickly reading the little note Tony left for her. "Hope this works for what your planing. I now know how the paparazzi feel, it's sort of a rush. Anyway, enjoy, and say hi to your friend for me. -Love Tony." Sommer silently laughed at Tony's note, making sure not to wake Nicki up. Sommer quickly opened the attachment that Tony had in the email. Opening it up in her photo viewer Sommer creepily smiled and stared at the photo of Steve asleep.

Sommer then closed the photo and re-opened it in photoshop. She then spent the rest of the night editing the photo to fit her needs.

The next morning Nicki woke up to see Sommer passed out at her computer desk. She sighed and went over to wake Sommer up. "Get up you lazy bum. We have classes to go to." Sommer groaned, but made no attempt to move. Nicki groaned and rolled her eyes, "Just because you stayed up all night reading yaoi doesn't mean you can sleep all day. It's your own fault if your tired." Sommer groaned again, this time slowly lifting her head to glare at Nicki. Nicki winced when she saw her face. "Geez you must have stayed up all night to get those bags under your eyes." Sommer whined and put her head back down, while Nicki laughed and walked to her dresser to get clean clothes. She went to the door, but turned around before she left. "I'm going to go get ready, be up before I get back." Then she left without another word.

Sommer waited exactly one minute before she rolled off the chair. She groaned as she laid on the floor. She heaved a heavy sigh before pushing herself off of the floor and standing up. She swayed slightly before grabbing her desk to steady herself.

After her vision cleared, and she could stand by herself, she walked over to her dresser and grabbed a clean outfit. She went over to their dorm door and locked it. She then changed into her clean outfit, before going back and unlocking the door again. She then left the dorm room to go to the bathroom down the hall.

Inside the bathroom Sommer could hear the showers on, and saw girls in front of the mirrors getting ready for the day. Sommer went over to her basket in the cubby and grabbed her tooth brush, toothpaste, and make up. She then went over to a free sink and mirror and proceeded to brush her teeth and put her make up on.

Once she was finished she put her things away and walked back to the dorm room. Inside the safety of her room Sommer yawned and stretched.

Walking back to her computer, Sommer quickly opened the picture she had worked so hard on. She grinned again, then printed it to their printer. She waited the minute or so it took for the photo to be developed, then rolled her chair over to the printer to retrieve the finished picture. Sommer held up the photo and grinned, happy with her work. As she was admiring it, the door opened and Nicki stepped in.

Once inside Nicki took immediate notice to the photo Sommer was holding. She stopped halfway through the door and simply stared at Sommer.

"Where..." She stopped. "When?" Again she cut herself off. "How did..." Nicki stopped and stared at her friend, a happy accomplished grin on her face. Finally Nicki stopped and opted for a simpler question. "What the fuck?" Simple indeed.

Sommer smiled and giggled happily, throughly freaking Nicki out more. She closed the door as Sommer rolled her chair over towards Nicki, though only getting to the middle of the room. Nicki walked over to her, and waited for an explanation.

Sommer grinned, "Well," She started, clearing her throat to try and sound more important. "First of all, I talked to Tony and came up with an awesome plan." She said in her sing songy voice. Nicki's eyes widened and her mouth dropped.

"How in the world did you manage to get Tony's number?!" Nicki all but yelled. Trying to keep her voice a little lower so no one else in the dorm would hear.

Sommer laughed and smiled up at her. "Oh Nicki, dear sweet naive Nicki. You should know I have my ways. And that a magician never reveals her tricks." Nicki gave her a blank stare, her eyes narrowed. Sommer sighed and continued talking. "Fine. I confused Pepper until she gave it to me. Simple really when you think about it." Nicki just scoffed, remembering the weird phone calls Sommer had been making in the janitors closet a few days ago. "And not to worry Nicki, I already put his number into your contacts." Sommer said sweetly.

Nicki flinched and flushed. "You did what?!" Nicki quickly whipped out her phone and looked through her contacts. Sure enough there was a Tony Stark in her contacts. And of course Sommer had put a heart after his name. Nicki closed her phone and glared at the smiling Sommer.

Sommer brushed off Nicki's glare and continued on. "Anyway back to my story." Sommer was quick to change the subject. "So after I got Tony's number I called him up one night, and asked him if he wanted to help me play a small prank on Steve." Sommer said slyly, seemingly coy.

Nicki gaped at her. "So Tony helped you break into Steve's room so he could take a creeper picture of you watching him sleep?!" Nicki questioned. Sure enough the picture that Sommer now held was that of Steve sleeping on his bed, peacefully, with Sommer kneeling on the floor next to his bed watching him.

Sommer laughed at this. Her plan had indeed worked, so she had one less thing to worry about. "Oh no Nicki that wasn't the plan." She said, waving at Nicki as if she had made a crazy assumption. Nicki looked totally lost.

"So then explain to me what the hell the picture is?" Nicki asked, crossing her arms and giving Sommer a skeptical look.

Sommer giggled and looked at the picture. "See the plan was to have Tony take a picture of Steve at night, so I wouldn't have to sneak into the house at night. Which I do have a plan for, if their be a need to do such a thing." Nicki rolled her eyes, of course she had a plan to sneak in at night. "So after Tony took the picture I gave him my email so he could send me the picture. Which he did." Sommer said happily as she waved the picture in front of Nicki. Who tried to flick it away disgustedly. "Oh also he says hi. With love of course." Sommer said in a fake day dreamy voice. Pretending to be blown away at the small comment from Tony.

Nicki froze. She stared down at Sommer for a moment, before glaring slightly. "Your lying." She rationalized.

Sommer laughed and shook her head. She rolled her chair back to her desk where her computer sat, still on. "I figured you'd say that, so I left the email open. Take a look for yourself." Sommer said boldly. Knowing she had won this one.

Nicki glared at her again, before slowly walking over to the computer. She quickly glanced at the words in the email, her mouth falling open, and a bright red blush dotting her face. Sommer giggled while Nicki huffed and turned away. "That still doesn't explain why your in the picture." She said hotly, not wanting attention on herself anymore.

Sommer laughed and nodded. "Good point, fair Nivki." Sommer said, using her nickname for her friend. Making Nicki role her eyes. "See I wasn't up all night reading fanfiction, for once." This earned Sommer a shocked, and quite astonished, look from Nicki. Sommer looked at her nodded. "I know crazy right? Anyway, so instead of reading fanfiction like I usually do, last night I was working with photoshop." Sommer said proudly, as if this was a huge accomplishment.

Nicki raised on eyebrow at this. "So you photoshoped yourself onto that picture that Tony took of Steve sleeping." Nicki rationalized, seeing Sommer's full plan.

In turn to Nicki's last sentence Sommer grinned. "That's right. And since I'm so lousy with photoshop it took me all night just to cut a picture of me out and put it in the picture with Steve." She wavered slightly after saying his name. She sighed contentedly before continuing on. "And now i'm going to write a creepy message on the back and mail it to him." Sommer happily finished. Nicki sputtered, not expecting that last part.

"Your... what?! Why would you do that! That's fucking insane!" Nicki said, still in shock of her friends final plans for the photo.

Sommer shrugged. "Well I didn't want to email it to him, because well, he is from the late 50's and i'm sure technology is still slightly out of his grasp. So I figured a nice letter will do him some good." Sommer finished. She laughed again before continuing. "Besides how great would it be if he opened the letter at the dinner table with everyone around. Oh man I should tell Tony to make sure that happens." Sommer laughed before turning to her computer to email Tony back. Muttering happily about her brilliant plan.

Nicki shook her head as she watched her friend email Tony. She could only hope that Steve didn't start having nightmares about Sommer creeping in his room. Finally Nicki sighed and turned away to get her things for class. Saying only one more thing on the matter. "I won't bail you out if Steve wants you in jail, or warrants a restraining order." Sommer just laughed. Not caring about what Nicki had said.

"Oh Nicki, you dare doubt my skills? Steve will definitely fall in love with me soon enough. It's a delicate processes, that takes time. Not to fret though, it shall happen. All in due time." Sommer said, pretending to be wise. Nicki just shook her head, muttering about a restraining order.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Tony was once again in his workshop, working on some random project, that doesn't make sense to anyone except himself.

Suddenly JARVIS alerted him. "Sir you've received an email from that young women." Tony raised an eyebrow. 'Young women?'

"Your going to need to be more specific JARVIS. Young women isn't exactly very specific."

"The young women you emailed last night. She has sent a reply message to the one you sent last night." Tony grinned at this. Quickly he rolled his chair over to the computer and flipped open his email. He glanced down and clicked on the email from the contact 'Crazy Stalker Girl.' Opening the email Tony chuckled. This girl was too much for him sometimes.

Dear Tony,

Thanks so much for the awesome picture! It worked out perfectly! I mean it did take me all night to get the photo the way I wanted it to look, but that's mostly because i'm terrible with photoshop and using the internet. ITS A SCARY PLACE! Seriously there is some scary stuff on the internet! And personally I'd rather not find out all of the things there. Oh well back to my point... um... Oh! Right! So the picture, yeah it was perfect~ I sent an attachment with the photo on it so you can see how well it turned out. Oh also I got the best idea! So i'm going to mail the photo to your house and then write some creepy message on the back of the photo. Also I got this second good idea after I thought of that one! Wouldn't it be just fantastic if Steve opened the letter and read it at the diner table or something? So my question this time is~ will you please make sure when Steve opens the letter it's in front of you and all the other Avengers? Cuz that'd be awesome! So well that's about all I have to ramble on about right now. I may be sending you random spam, cuz it's just what I do~

Love Sommer~

P.S. Nicki says hi to~ well not really but i'm sure she says it in her mind!

Tony laughed at her message. He figured after she got his email he'd be receiving spam from her. He clicked on the attachment folder Sommer had put on the email. Once it was opened he laughed. The photo truly looked like Sommer was creepying in Steve's room.

Tony chuckled once again before speaking. "JARVIS do me a favor and make sure the mail is delivered straight to me and no one else for the next few days." JARVIS agreed and relayed the message to the staff working in the building. Tony leaned back in his chair and put his feet on the desk. "This is guna be fun." Tony said to himself. Chuckling at the thought of Steve receiving the photo Sommer edited.

Sommer chittered happily with Nicki as they walked to the post box at the end of the block. Nicki silently listened to her friends nonsense. She knew Sommer talked too much, and most of the time it was mindless chatter.

When they got to the mail box Sommer squealed and all but shoved her letter into the box. Nicki rolled her eyes. "Don't crush your precious picture." She said with sarcastic worry.

Sommer scoffed at her. "Like I would let anything happen to my precious letter." She laughed, as if the mere thought of her letter being crushed was absurd.

Since the girls had done what they came for, they then left, going back to their dorm. Sommer giggled like a maniac as they walked back. "Oh my gosh! I just wish I could see his face when he opens the letter!" Sommer continued giggling. Nicki looked at her and quickly questioned her friends sanity. She then rethought that. She seemed to be questioning her friends sanity a lot these days.

"Speaking of your creeper letter. What did you write on the back of it?" Nicki asked her. She then turned and muttered to herself. Wondering why in the world she would ask, or even want to know.

Sommer continued her giggling and glanced over at Nicki. Their was a certain mischievous glint in her eyes, that made Nicki weary. "Oh Nicki, something absolutely wonderful." She then giggled as they kept walking.

A few days of being the first person to check the mail, Tony finally got the letter he was looking for. He saw the pink envelope and immediately figured it was from Sommer. He laughed as he looked at the envelope. Their was no return address, other then her school, and she didn't put her name on it. Though it did have a certain fragrance to it, Tony noticed, and he figured she'd dosed it in perfume. He'd seen that happen in some movies before. Which is where he figured she'd gotten it from.

Tony happily kept the mail to himself that day until he was called up for dinner. Once upstairs he greeted everyone, a smile on his face which made everyone suspicious.

"Man of Iron! You have made it to this glorious feast!" Thor shouted happily, as he clapped Tony on the back. Tony sighed, but gave a small laugh.

"Oh of course I did lightning boy, I couldn't miss out on our wonderful dinners together." Everyone stopped what they were doing. They all stared at Tony, as if he had grown another head. Though did catch the sarcasm in his voice, the comment still caught them off guard.

Once everyone went back to what they were doing, Tony sat down and threw the mail in front of Steve.

Steve raised an eyebrow before picking up the mail. Quickly sifting through the mail Steve discovered one letter addressed to him. He furrowed his brows in confusion. The envelope itself was pink, and had a strange oder to it. Steve was even more confused by the return address. It had no name on it, just an address for a school nearby.

Steve ignored the obvious deficiencies with the letter, and opened it anyway. He would soon regret that decision.

Once the letter was opened he could clearly smell the perfume that was apparently sprayed on it. He scrunched his noise, not expecting the smell to be so strong. After coughing slightly, he pulled the letter out of the envelope.

It was then that he discovered that instead of a letter, their was a photo. A photo that disturbed Steve more than he could imagine.

Steve wasn't sure what to think of the photo. His face initially paled, then became a bright tomato red. Tony watched in amusement. He enjoyed seeing so many emotions cross Steve's face in mere seconds. First he was shocked, then scared, then angry, followed by mortification, and ending in utter embarrassment.

Of course everyone else noticed Steve. Seeing as his face was a brighter shade of red then the spaghetti they were eating, it quickly raised some suspicion.

Clint was the first to react. "So what've you got there Cap?" He questioned. Steve tried to answer him, but he just ended up stuttering, which raised more suspicion. Clint walked over and, before Steve could stop him, grabbed the letter in his hands. Well photo really. Clint had barely looked at the photo before he burst out laughing. He tried to stop laughing, but he couldn't get himself to stop.

Natasha raised an eyebrow at the spectacle. She walked over and glanced over Clint's shoulder to see what was so funny. Once seeing the picture a ghost of a smile appeared on her face. She looked over at Steve and smirked. "Seems you've got an admirer Captain." Clint burst out with another howl of laughter, with Tony chuckling on the side. Steve's flushed face got even redder, though Tony didn't think it would be possible.

"I would like to see this admirer!" Thor demanded. Though no one was sure if he knew what they meant by 'admirer.' Clint laughed, but handed the picture to Thor, who smiled and looked down at the photo.

Thor's eyebrows squished together in confusion. Then he turned and looked at Steve. "Captain, I was not aware you kept a women in your quarters." Thor said innocently. Steve sputtered, while Tony and Clint laughed so hard they had tears in their eyes.

Quietly Bruce asked to see the photo. Thor nodded and handed it to him, while he continued questioning Steve about the women in his room. Much to Steve's embarrassment, and Clint and Tony's amusement.

Bruce raised an eyebrow at the photo. He found it odd that this girl could get into their tower twice, and this time at night. He did find it slightly amusing, though he kept that to himself. He figured Clint and Tony were teasing Steve enough. Curious, Bruce turned the photo over, wanting to know if their was anything on the back. Coincidentally there was a message inscribed on the back.

Bruce looked up and cleared his throat. Momentarily distracting everyone. He smiled lightly and handed the photo back to Steve, who was still very flushed. As he gave it back to him he smiled and said, "You might want to take a look at the back. There's a note there for you." Tony and Clint got a kick out of that, but Steve tried to ignore them. He did the polite thing and read the note. Even though he in no way wanted to know what this crazy stalker girl had said to him.

Dear Steve,

OMG! ISN'T THIS LIKE THE BEST PICTURE EVER! Well I certainly think it is! You look so cute when your sleeping~

Steve shuttered, but kept reading.

But then again I think your always cute~ Quite handsome as well, but i'm sure you already knew that~ Well I just wanted to send you this picture TO SHOW YOU HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU! Notice the great lengths I went to to get this picture SO DON'T YOU DARE THROW IT AWAY! BECAUSE I WILL KNOW AND I WILL CRY! Come now Steven do you really want to make a girl cry? It has been brought to my attention that you never make a girl cry if you can help it. Now as I was saying~ Hmm... what was I saying... OH YES! My undying love~ TIS GREAT AND WIDE! You should accept it because seriously I ain't going nowhere~ And I do not in any way mean this in a threatening way. Because that would involve legal disputes and I don't want to deal with that. So just to clear things up~ I love you~ Totally in a non creepy way~ It may sound creepy, but it is true and totally sincere~ So be prepared to accept my love and embrace it! Because those are the only options you'll be getting! So you'll have to learn to deal with them~ Now I must bid you adue~ Mostly because i'm running out of room to write... GOOD DAY TO YOU MY CAPTIAN! AND GOOD MORROW TO YOU ASWELL! I'll be seeing you around~ (Though you may not see me~)

Love your soon to be girlfriend,

Sommer Momo Williams.

Oh P.S. Here's my address if you wish to reply to my letter~

Steve was both mortified at the letter, and somewhat touched. Even though it was seriously creepy that this girl had snuck into his room and taken a picture of him asleep, the few non threatening sounding words in her letter were sweet. Though they were few in comparison to the creepy ones.

Everyone sat down for dinner, Clint and Tony making jokes about the picture and letter, but Steve ignored them for the time being. Mostly because he was still thoroughly embarrassed. He took this time to put the photo back in it's envelope and place it on his lap.

Once dinner was over Steve stood and put the letter in his back pocket. Tony took notice to this and made a mental note to tell Sommer that. He was sure she'd get a kick out of it.

Steve helped with the dishes, before going back to his room. The letter still in his back pocket. Once in the safety of his room he took the letter from his pocket and opened it again. He stood at the side of his bed and could just imagine Sommer being there taking the picture. He shuttered slightly. He really didn't need to think about it.

He stared at the photo for another minute, before turning it over and reading the scribbled handwritten letter. After reading it through another two times he walked over to his bed and opened his bedside table drawer. Carefully he placed the photo inside on top of it's envelope.

A light smile graced his lips as he looked at the photo once more. He then slowly closed the drawer and laid down on his bed. Trying not to imagine what Sommer would do next.


End file.
